


Negotiation

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Mycroft make a deal with his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of notes:
> 
> 1) Sher is short for Sherlock - because Sherlock is a girl's name and I can totally see Mycroft naming his daughter after his brother.
> 
> 2) I'm imagining Molly as the mother, but since I don't actually have her in the story it can be whoever you prefer.

''Wait!'' Sher called, running after her father's car, her arms wrapped around his briefcase.

Paul, the driver, happened to glance in the rearview mirror and slows to a stop. ''Sir, your daughter seems to want a word.'' He watches his boss frown and open the door.

Sher blows out a breath of relief as she sees the car stop and her father peaking his head out the door. Coming to a stop, she meets her dad's eyes and attempts to look threatening. ''Hand over my briefcase and no one gets hurt.''

Mycroft raises his eyebrows at her daring, then glanced between the briefcase in his daughter's arms and the one resting beside him on the floorboard. They were identical, Sher insisting on wanting a briefcase instead of a backpack to carry her books in. Reaching to the one the floor, he flipped it open to reveal several books and a few toys. He chastised himself for the mistake immediately, before getting a gleam in his eyes. He shrugged, nonpulsed, and asked, ''If I don't hand it over? What will become of me?''

Sher lowered the briefcase from where she had raised it out to him, and narrows her eyes at him, sensing a game. ''I'll read all your files.''

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Her reading level is high for her age, but he doesn't think she could makes sense of all the leagal terms within the folders. At least, not by the time he comes home for lunch. Wanting to see how far she'd go with their game, though, he asked, ''How about a deal, then: I give you back your briefcase, keeping the Winnie-the-Pooh book for myself, and talk your mother out of having broccoli as a side dish for tonight's dinner.''

Sher's eyes widen at the loss of her Winnie-the-Pooh book and decides that if she can't have her book either way, then her dad can't have his files. ''No,'' she said, walking away.

''The point of negotiation, daughter dear, is to keep compromising until a solution is had - not walk away.'' He hid a grin as she came back with a huff. ''How about an alternet deal: I keep two books and talk your mother out of brussel sprouts for tomorrow's side dish.''

''That's two books!''

''Yes, but the Winnie-the-Pooh book is your favorite - therefore, it's worth two books.''

Sher furrows her brows, thinking hard. Then she smiles and places the briefcase on top of the other one in her father's lap. ''You can keep both the deals and the briefcases. Mummy's taking me to the library later, so I'll just get a Winnie-the-Pooh book there.'' She runs back inside, ponytail bouncing wildly as she hops up the steps.

Mycroft laughs to himself all the way to the office.


End file.
